shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Evolved Nori Bento
|othername = |chef = Sōma Yukihira |primary ingredient = Various |cuisine type = Japanese |dish type = Nori Bento |menu category = Lunch |manga = Chapter 65 |anime = Episode 25 }}Evolved Nori Bento is a dish made by Sōma Yukihira against Alice Nakiri during the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election's Main Tournament: Quarterfinals. Description A Sōma original, this upgraded version of the Nori Bento (Prototype) is a portable meal that utilizes a Lunch Jar. The first box contains three side dishes: Isobeage, fried cod, and dried tuna. Next is a bacon and onion miso soup. The true star of this portable bento is the Nori Bento portion, utilizing a Yukihira original craft, Nori Flavor Bomb drops, small drops that explode like roe, releasing a wave of nori flavor in every bite! Sōma used a simple Molecular Gastronomy technique to craft this one of a kind bento! Each successive portion stirs up memories of one's childhood days! Recipe Side Dishes Isobe Age * Homemade Fish Chikuwa ** Cod ** Nori ** Beer Batter Tartar Sauce * Mayonnaise * Negi * Shibazuke Kinpira Gobo *'Gobo ('Burdock Root')' *'Carrot' *'Mayonnaise' *'Balsamic Vinegar' *'White Sesame Seeds' Fried Cod *'Cod' *'Beer Batter' *'Dashi Stock' **'Maguro-bushi (Dried Yellowfin Tuna Flakes)' *'Rishiri Kombu' Bacon & Onion Miso Soup *'Miso' *'Bacon' *'Scallion' *'Dashi Stock' **'Maguro-bushi' **'Rishiri Kombu' Nori Bento *'Nori Flavor Bomb' **'Nori Umami' **'Sodium Alginate' **'Calcium Chloride' *'White Rice' *'Tsukudani' **'Maguro-bushi (Simmered)' ***'Soy Sauce' ***'Mirin' *'Kudzu Sauce' **'Kudzu Starch' **'Soy Sauce' **'Maguro-bushi' **'Rishiri Kombu' Gallery Evolved Nori Bento (anime).png|Evolved Nori Bento Jar Evolved Nori Bento Sides.gif|Evolved Nori Bento Layers Vol.9_Chapter.66_Soma_Bento_Dish.jpg Side Dishes Fried Cod.gif|Fried Cod First Appearance Fried Cod Rishiri Konbu.gif|Fried Cod Side: Isobeage Fried Cod Kinpira Gobo.gif|Fried Cod Side: Kinpira Gobo Fried Cod in Half.gif|Fried Cod in Half Bacon & Onion Miso Soup Bacon and Onion Miso Soup.gif|Bacon & Onion Miso Soup First Appearance Nori Bento Nori Bento.gif|Nori Bento First Appearance Nori Bento 4 Layers.gif|Nori Bento 4 Layers Nori Bento topped with Kudzu Sauce.gif|Nori Bento topped with Kudzu Sauce Real Facts *A Nori Bento, often shortened to Noriben, is a simple bento dish consisting of mainly rice, nori sheets, soy sauce, and katsuobushi.Wikipedia's article about Bento *'Katsuobushi' (Japanese: 鰹節) is dried, fermented, and smoked skipjack tuna (Katsuwonus pelamis). It is also known as Bonito flakes '''when young bonito is used as a cheaper substitute for skipjack tuna. Katsuobushi or similarly prepared fish is also known as ''okaka'' (おかか). Shaved Katsuobushi and dried kelp – kombu – are the main ingredients of dashi, a broth that forms the basis of many soups (such as miso) and sauces (e.g., soba no tsukejiru) in Japanese cuisine.Wikipedia page on Katsuobushi *'''Kudzu Sauce is a sauce made by adding kudzu starch to seasoned dashi with soy sauce or similar things in order to add viscosity to the dashi. In japanese cuisine, it's put on steamed dishes. References Category:Dishes Category:Sōma Yukihira Dishes Category:Yukihira Style Dishes Category:Autumn Election Dishes Category:Lunch Dishes Category:Japanese Dishes Category:Bento Dishes Category:Molecular Gastronomy Dishes Category:Seafood Dishes Category:Asian Dishes Category:Soup Dishes Category:Rice Dishes